


Flor de mi amor

by SraBlaBlaBla



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, Español | Spanish, EsteFicDebeSerMiOrgulloYTestamento, Fluff and Crack, HolaBuenasTardesVengoDeWattpad, IdkwhattoaddI'mnewok, M/M, NoVeoElPuntoDePonerEtiquetasEnInglés, OTP Feels, References to Depression, baby boys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SraBlaBlaBla/pseuds/SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: Stan Marsh tiene demasiados problemas insignificantes que lo van pudriendo gradualmente, y Craig Tucker es una persona difícil de conocer. ¿Qué tienen en común? Ambos son unos gilipollas cínicos y se odian, supuestamente.





	1. Bellezas reheridas

Su mirada azul, azul como el cielo, y tan profundo que me perdía en ellos cada vez que los miraba. Sus labios rosados, de un rosa delicado pero firme, secos cuando algo no salía bien o conseguía con todas sus fuerzas que alguna pizca de lluvia no saliera de su alma, y todavía más resplandecientes cuando mostraba su radiante sonrisa. Sus mejillas, las que le daban el brillo a su mirada y emoción a sus palabras, tentadoras a que las tomara gentilmente y plantara un beso en su frente, únicamente cuando estábamos solos en esos apetitosos labios. Sus facciones, lindas, celestiales, inefables, con una felicidad perfecta e inagotable cuando una cantarina risa salía de su garganta, con un dolor desconocido y aciago cuando sus acciones pasaban a ser un martirio cada día. Su cabello, negro carbón y elegante como el color de los cuervos, suave y risueño, e incluso un poco descuidado al quitarse su característico gorro rojo y azul, haciendo un bello contraste con el ártico de sus ojos, el ónice de su cabello y el índigo de su prenda.

Era un ángel caído del cielo, mi ángel. El ángel más triste y tierno de, tal vez, todo el edén.

Sus acciones ansiosas, con temor a hacer algo mal en ocasiones, eran encubiertas con un falso valor y desdén a la situación en la que tomaba la decisión, dañando gradualmente la valoración a sus promesas y palabras que ni él mismo creía. Su lenguaje decía «¡Relájate! Todo estará bien» mientras que sus pensamientos declaraban «No tiene solución, pero aún así pasará y será una mierda». A pesar de que a veces su mente estaba en otro lado, soñando despierto, o sólo actuaba como siempre, como un idiota egoísta e hipócrita, su sonrisa llena de alegría y amabilidad lo hacían difícil de odiar... A ratos. A veces, temporalmente, en un ciclo, como la vida misma. A veces sus agradables frases te confortaban en el momento exacto y te embargaban de una energía inagotable, a veces te herían con una blanda y hostil inocencia, te decía una cosa y horas después se contradecía. Te sacaba de tus casillas por lo incongruente que llegaba a ser, sus infantiles argumentos en contra de tus quejas sobre sus acciones que para él no tenían nada de malo, su coraje de decir mentiras en tu cara o denigrarte por el puro motivo de tener algo para él y sólo él.

Exacerbante, irritante, irascible, me ponía colérico de sólo pensar en su «Uhh, ¿en serio dije eso?» cuando intentaba justificarse o no culparse a sí mismo. Podía ser también amable y comprensivo, exasperante y molesto, singular y desinteresado, un paraíso borrascoso y veleidoso que estaba en constante cambio. Pero, al fin y a cabo eran las acciones que me hacían reconocer a la persona más importante para mí de entre todos los millones de ellas, la que hacía de mis días fueran agitados y divertidos y mis noches invadidas por los instantes más memorables de nuestra relación.

Asimismo, con el paso del tiempo conocías sus temores, sus razones, los por qués de las tonterías que hacía y el rechazo que sentía. La celeridad de sus apresuradas decisiones, la necedad e infantilidad de sus muecas y mohines, la desesperación que ocultaban esos ojos del color del hielo pero cálidos y cariñosos. Sus «No importa, lo haré después» y la decepción cuando no lo cumplía, las barbaridades que hacía para quedar bien, dar una buena imagen o ser aceptado a costa de otros, su razonar incompleto, espontáneo y estúpidamente jocoso, la desesperación de  _deber_  ser aceptado y querido, la depresión de cuando en los días donde más los necesitaba sus amigos lo habían abandonado. Sus celestes luceros perdían su fulgor y entusiasmo cuando los recuerdos exhumados volvían a perturbarlo, insistiendo en ser escuchados y superados a pesar de ser más que perjudiciales y tóxicos a su sagaz corazón, marchitando gradualmente los pétalos coloridos y frágiles que sujetaban la débil estabilidad de sus sentimientos.

Su razón de ser así, un ángel hijo de puta, el que abría las cristalinas puertas a su alma con miedo a que me llevara sus entrañas sin regresar, a la vez que con una confianza sincera difícil de encontrar en la actualidad, consciente de que en cualquier momento podrían cortar sus raíces con una sola palabra gradualmente o de una calumnia sin consideración.

Stan Marsh, el gilipollas que amaba en contra de mi voluntad con un don innato a sacar lo mejor de mí.

 

* * *

 

Lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos, si tuviera que elegir, porque todo me gustaba al punto de poder decir que  _él_  me gustaba. Me lo comería entero, aunque soltara un sabor acidulado adictivo con una indiferencia cortante e hiriente, al mismo tiempo que un toque de sarcasmo picante que lo hacía perfecto, y el infinito ingrediente secreto de la tristeza que siempre poseía: un dulce de apariencia tentadora, con una vasta variedad de emociones y facetas que podía mostrar al comenzar a abrirlo y disfrutarlo conforme el irracional destino se hallaba paso.

Sus ojos eran de un color único y precioso, como de espuma de mar, entre verde menta y mar profundo, con algo de naturalidad en sus bordes, donde estaba el color de los árboles en verano y el desinterés hacia prácticamente todo lo que no fuera Stripes se mostraba. Era un bonito degradado entre verde a azul verdoso el que adornaba su desdeñoso rostro, las ventanas a su interior que nunca abría con optimismo ni a persona alguna de manera genuina, siempre era frialdad y aburrimiento, más frecuente la ira y despreocupación sobre las cosas y personas que no cumplían con los requisitos para agradarle: ser  _lindo y aburrido_. Por una parte, no sabía completamente por qué había logrado, de milagro, que no me mandara a la mierda si cumplía sólo con la mitad de ellos, y por otra agradecía demasiado haberlo hecho de pura coña.

Sus cabellos estaban siempre cubiertos por el chullo azul índigo tan característico de él, y los mechones que se atravesaban sobre sus ojos eran negro ébano, tan oscuro como, quizás, su propia alma. Estaban despeinados, como a él le gustaban, y cuando rara vez apartaba su gorro parecía otra persona, más expresivo tal vez y con un semblante distinto que no reconocía, pero me hacía volver a enamorar. Su piel blanquecina combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo y ojos, siempre azul o verde con algún detalle negro, pero lo que más ajustaba a su áspero aspecto era su sonrisa. En vez de su típica expresión impasible, una risa auténtica de su parte podía hacer que todos los momentos funestos o vergonzosos que había vivido hasta ahora desaparecieran en un movimiento de mejillas, labios y alegría. A pesar de que sólo apareciera cuando algo desconcertante e irónico le pasara a su prójimo y hubiera distintos tipos de ellas, esos labios gélidos y deliciosos me hacían considerar la opción de darle un beso perpetuo aunque me ganara un manotazo o mueca, más probablemente, o en algunas ocasiones un gruñido placentero y deseoso por su parte.

Los pequeños detalles que hacía, simples pero significativos, podían desde alegrar mi día hasta terminar en un momento febril y cálido, con caricias afectuosas, frases melosas y dulces a más no poder, o de igual manera insultos y epítetos por nuestra parte para terminar como en un principio: hechos un desastre en los sentimientos y cómo demostrarlos. Por el contrario, sus rechazos hacia mis invitaciones a salir, tomarnos de las manos o simplemente acompañarlo a su casa me perforaban el alma como una cuña, por cada vez que lo hacía la herida sangraba dolorosamente y era abierta más y más, razón por lo que pensaba que sólo podía hacerlo por  _mí_ , exclusivamente, y las discusiones abundaran más sobre esos términos.

En un principio me parecía el tipo de persona inexpugnable, solitaria e inalcanzable que todo lugar debía tener, siempre mostrando su dedo medio con desprecio a cualquier ser y objeto que le recordara toda la mierda sobre la vida o no cumpliera con sus expectativas. No obstante, sus razones de maldecir y estar en detención la gran mayoría de veces eran refutables, casi idiotas e intrascendentes porque un simple «No vale la pena» lo arruinaba todo. ¿Quién sería tan pesimista por ese tonto argumento? Podía discernir que gracias al flébil y tormentoso recuerdo de que la humanidad destruía el mundo cada día, que el universo era infinito y que no éramos algo en toda esa materia y demás... Lo entendía, pero no tenía pies ni cabeza, aunque nuestras conversaciones tampoco al igual que mis razones de ser "un hijo de perra hipócrita". Siempre me decía que mis argumentos eran de igual de estúpidos, pero nunca comprendía de qué. ¿Tal vez de por qué amaba todas las sensaciones que me hacía sentir? ¿Incluso la sorpresa y desconcierto de todos los días? Podía ser, y a pesar de que no podía evitarlo terminábamos en la necesidad del pasional y despiadado amor para curar nuestras profundas cicatrices.

Crag Fucker, mejor conocido como Tucker: el imbécil con más encantos que otra cosa, con rumores infamantes y pocos secretos verdaderos desprendidos por doquier, palabras que me hacían derretir en el momento en que su hostil rostro me dedicaba una de sus tantas miradas profundas y desanimadas.

 

_**Sus revoltosos y celestiales ojos delataban lo lastimadas que estaban sus ilusiones, ahogadas, desolladas, torturadas y dejadas de lado en los momentos más difíciles, que lo único que querían era un cariño gratuito y genuino por primera vez en su larga vida.** _

_Su inhóspito comportamiento podía ser una barrera, una acuosa e imponente que pretendía ser fuerte, en realidad protegiendo los desahuciados sentimientos que quedaban en su triste corazón esperando a ser revividos y puestos en marcha otra vez._

_**Podía verme reflejado en sus acciones, razones y estupideces que creaba su procaz aspecto infantil todos los días.** _

_Quizás las diferencias contradecían las similitudes, pero podíamos decir que no éramos completamente distintos._

**_Él me hacía volver a vivir, sentir la felicidad de su risa y sarcasmo de sus inocentes palabras._ **

_Me hacía creer en la esperanza, una tangible y real por lo que debía intentarlo una vez más._

La luz efímera por la que tendría sentido mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ℳerci ℬeaucoup
> 
>    
> [demasiado empalagoso uhhh]
> 
>  
> 
> reherir: 1. tr. (‖ rechazar). 
> 
> inefable: 1. adj. Que no se puede explicar con palabras.
> 
> exacerbar: Del lat. exacerbāre.  
> 1\. tr. Irritar, causar muy grave enfado o enojo.  
> 2\. tr. Agravar o avivar una enfermedad, una pasión, una molestia, etc.   
> 3\. tr. Intensificar, extremar, exagerar.
> 
> irascible: (Del lat. irascibĭlis). 1. adj. Propenso a la ira
> 
> edén: Del hebr. 'ēden 'delicia'.  
> 1\. m. Paraíso terrenal, morada del primer hombre antes de su desobediencia.  
> 2\. m. Lugar muy ameno y delicioso.
> 
> calumnia: 1. f. Acusación falsa, hecha maliciosamente para causar daño.
> 
> veleidoso: adj. Inconstante, mudable.
> 
> borrascoso: 1. adj. Que causa borrascas.  
> 2\. adj. Propenso a las borrascas.
> 
> funesto: 1. adj. Aciago, que es origen de pesares o de ruina.  
> 2\. adj. Triste y desgraciado.
> 
> epíteto: m. Expresión calificativa usada como elogio o, más frecuentemente, como insulto.
> 
> flébil: (Del lat. flebĭlis). 1. adj. poét. Digno de ser llorado.   
> 2\. adj. poét. Lamentable, triste, lacrimoso.  
> 'Lamentable o triste': «Hasta la flébil situación de Eduardo desmerecía después de leer la nota de su padre» (Delibes Madera [Esp. 1987]). Es de uso exclusivamente literario. No significa 'débil'.
> 
> © Real Academia Española
> 
> ¿Cómo les explico que me encanta el Staig?  
> Intentaré actualizar aunque mi estado de ánimo esté por los suelos (≧ᴥ≦)♥
> 
> Wattpad&FF: SraBlaBlaBla


	2. Desengaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask me if I'm happy  
> I don't know  
> If it is a place we need to go  
> Ask me if I'm happy  
> I don't care
> 
> Maybe I'd be happy if you disappear  
> Maybe I'd be happy if you give me drugs  
> Drugs can make a fuck last all night long  
> 'Cause nothing makes me happy about getting off
> 
> Reaching for the saddest little cloth  
> Reaching for the water on the sill  
> Water with the saddest little film  
> Ask me if I'm happy  
> What does it mean?
> 
> ✄✿☁♡ ♡☁✿✄
> 
> Happy, Mother Mother

Las clases apenas habían empezado y ya no lo soportaba. Tal vez porque mis ojos no podían estar abiertos por más de dos minutos sin que lloraran o fueran cerrados con el deseo de poder dormir —porque justamente la primera clase a las siete de la mañana ése día eran puros cálculos complejos y mi cerebro procesaba menos de la mitad de todo lo que era dicho—, tal vez porque era la materia en la que peor me iba desde que debía ser exacto en todas las operaciones y era por mucho lo menos que podía hacer de manera apropiada, o por el simple hecho de que mis pensamientos estaban en todos los lugares de mi subconsciente, menos ahí, en el salón de clases.

No había de por sí algo interesante que hacer y no me esforzaba mucho en entender lo que salía de la boca del maestro o lo que pretendía explicar con un esquema en la pizarra, lo único que sabía era que Kyle y yo habíamos visto morir a Kenny de camino a la escuela, tan mórbido y ordinario como sonaba. Había sido un simple accidente de tránsito, pero ver su cuerpo destrozado, con algunos de sus miembros doblados en direcciones anormales e inhumanas me había perturbado durante todo el camino, y la culpa no podía evitar adherirse a mí cuando lo único que parecía importarme sobre él era que no estaba en el asiento detrás de mí para que susurrara obscenidades, hiciera comentarios cada vez que el profesor decía frases que podían ser malinterpretadas o sobre lo que hacían nuestros compañeros.

Recordaba con diversión el día en que habían descubierto a Butters intentando llamar la atención de Cartman para darle una nota, y su reacción; eso había sido lo mejor. Cartman sólo lo había mirado con desdén, casi asco, roto en minúsculos pedazos el papel que de por sí era pequeño y tirado la basura restante a un lado de su mesa. La expresión de Butters en ese momento no tenía precio, como si, de alguna manera, le hubieran quitado parte de su alma, tal vez la capacidad de volver a decir sus sentimientos o llamar la atención de Eric. Creía que en vez de romper ese insignificante papel hubieran roto su corazón, pobre. Si no fuera tan manipulable hubiera sentido pena por él, de verdad.

No había entendido por qué Kenny en vez de comentar sobre eso o burlarse de él en voz baja como yo, había permanecido callado, sin inmutarse, sólo mirando a ambos protagonistas impasible mientras algunas lágrimas corrían desesperadas por las mejillas de Butters. Trataba de que pararan de salir, y al no lograrlo escondió su rostro en sus brazos sobre la mesa. Creo que durante el siguiente descanso Kenny había tenido una conversación "seria", entre comillas, con Cartman o algo así, seguramente terminando en Kenny muriendo o Cartman ganando la discusión. En cualquier caso, Kenny y sus obscenidades no podrían hacer más soportable ese día el martirio de oír, oír y oír sin entender palabra alguna esta vez, y Kyle no compartía esta clase conmigo, por lo que podría decirse que estaba jodido. Mucho, a decir verdad.

Pensar con claridad era difícil, todavía somnoliento me debatía entre intentar descifrar los jeroglíficos que el profesor había comenzado a escribir y se suponía debíamos copiar o mandarlo a la puta y pensar en cualquier otra cosa sin importancia. Me rendí cuando vi que no tenía caso mirar por largo rato el pizarrón o siquiera copiarlo porque lo dejaría en blanco, ¿qué carajos era sen α + sen β = sen (α + β)?

Recargué mi mentón en mi mano y pensé en todo y a la vez nada. Pensé en la fiesta que habría ése sábado, a sólo dos días de clases que soportar, en el alcohol gratis que podría tomar y las cosas que pasarían en ella: mucha diversión, definitivamente, tal vez una pelea, pues el anfitrión sería ¿Clyde Donovan? Sí, eso creo. Era de los que hacía las mejores fiestas, justo como otro de su team cuyo nombre no recordaba. Quizás incluso terminaba cogiendo a alguien además de Wendy, y no importaba demasiado porque la relación ahora era monótona y aburrida desde hace tiempo pero... supongo que no la dejaba porque era lo usual, lo de siempre, y no creía que fuera a encontrar algo mejor en toda la escuela por mucho que intentara, así que me conformaba con eso aunque fuera una mierda total. Por lo mientras, las opciones que tendría para soportar la tortura de hoy, jueves y viernes eran, veamos... ninguna en específico, y aún menos una efectiva. Podría ir a la casa de Kyle y jugar videojuegos o hablar sobre lo que sea que nos viniera a la mente, pero no tenía mucho caso, no encontraba la razón de hacerlo. Además, él estaría ocupado estudiando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa más importante que estar conmigo.

Podría decirle a Kenny si me invitaba a su casa para tomar y pasar el rato con algunos "dulces"—como le decíamos a la mercancía ilegal que comercializaban, meths y algunas otras cosas que conseguía Kenny y no tenía idea de cómo—, hablando sobre tonterías sin miedo a que le dijera a alguien porque ambos estaríamos tan drogados que no sabríamos ni nuestros propios nombres, y eso era lo mejor. Decir todo lo que te preocupaba sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que me alegraba, todo de lo que no quería saber más y quería deshacerme de.

Sobre lo de la fiesta, esperaba que hubiera brandy o whisky, mis favoritas, aunque unas cervezas, vino o lo que sea no estaría mal. Me encantaba cuando había tantas personas que no me preocupaba lo que hiciera porque a nadie le importaba una mierda, y a pesar de que hubiera personas que conociera, todos estaban muy ocupados en emborracharse hasta el día siguiente para no recordar nada —como yo—, echar un polvo casual para aliviar las penas o simplemente aprovechar la ocasión y charlar con la primera persona con la que cruzara. Todas las opciones eran válidas, indistintas y con el mismo objetivo: olvidar por un momento toda la estupidez del mundo y los problemas que me sofocaban y parecían no tener final.

Lo único en lo que dudaba si querría evitar era meterme en alguna otra pelea, como la vez en donde mi consciencia había desaparecido junto con todo el contenido de una una botella de whisky. Yo había comenzado una pelea con el anfitrión... Su nombre empezaba con T, de eso estaba seguro, pero de lo que más me arrepentí fue, en primera, de ser tan idiota como para golpearlo por tomarme algo de lo que había dicho de manera personal, que era muy raro porque no estaría prestando atención o no me importaría si hubiera sido una situación normal, y segunda, porque sus amigos me dieron la paliza de mi vida... o quizás estoy exagerando un poco, pero sí que me hizo lamentarme haber nacido.

Mi rostro, ojos, labios, mejillas, incluso mis manos y nudillos estaban destrozados, en todo el sentido de la palabra. No soportaba casi respirar, un dolor punzante y agudo me torturaba cada vez que me movía a pesar de que, como había sido fuera de la escuela, no me habían suspendido —como en otras ocasiones— por lo que tuve que asistir a clases con un ojo morado, manos y labios despedazados. Y cómo no, si durante la pelea había intervenido Craig Tucker.

Ése maldito. Sé que había sido yo quien estaba borracho más no poder, pero pudo no haberme roto la nariz o casi la costilla, aunque no sabría decir si lo dejé igual. No lo había visto el día siguiente en la escuela, y en realidad no recordaba más de la mitad de esa noche porque el dolor infernal abarcaba todos mis pensamientos en ese entonces y no podía hacer nada más que intentar pensar que yo era un gilipollas, denigrarme y decirme que era mi culpa, cosa por la que no sabía si reír o llorar.

No estaba seguro de si Kyle me acompañaría, había mencionado que iría a estudiar en casa de alguien, pero no sería ninguno de nuestro Team, y eso me inquietaba. Casi nunca salía de nuestro círculo de amigos, aunque sabiendo como era seguro sería por algún proyecto o algo parecido. No quería preocuparme demasiado, creo que estaría bien estando con alguien diferente, liberándose de un peso muerto; además, existía la probabilidad de que él necesitara conocer gente nueva, alejarse de mí. Estaba seguro de que no le era de utilidad y no quería creerlo pero...

—¡Stan! ¡Hey! ¿Estás aquí? —oí que alguien me decía y chasqueaba sus dedos frente a mi cara, un poco demasiado cerca. Mi cabeza estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirando el techo sin prestar mucha atención y mis piernas estiradas resbalando en el piso a punto de quedar en una posición comprometedora. Miré a quien me había sacado de ese extraño trance y pensamientos no muy optimistas, esperando que lo que había pasado en la mañana hubiera sido un sueño y sólo hubiera estado durmiendo en clase, que Kenny me despertara e hiciera alguna broma o Kyle me dijera que el profesor acababa de llegar, pero en cambio me encontré con unos ojos castaños observándome con interés y diversión.

Al principio no reconocí esa cara alegre y agradable, pero después de unos segundos incómodos de ver sus ojos vivaces y llegar a la conclusión de que lo conocía pero no era precisamente la persona que esperaba, me di cuenta de que era Clyde; Clyde Donovan, el mismo que organizaría la fiesta el sábado. No tenía idea de que siquiera estaba en Trigonometría Básica conmigo, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de su misma existencia, pero ahí estaba, mirando con atención mis ojos adormilados y mi semblante en general, quizás preguntándose por qué había empezado una conversación con la persona menos indicada para realizar esa tarea en ese instante.

—¿Estás bien? —Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, bastante, porque ¿qué se supone que él estaba haciendo? ¿Preguntar a un compañero de clase que no conocía de prácticamente nada excepto fiestas, casi orgías, donde parecía el gilipollas más pendejo de todos si estaba bien? En primera, ¿por qué no estaría bien? ¿Se me veía en la cara? ¿Tenía algo en el ojo? Y segunda, ¿era él quien estaba bien?

Nunca nos dedicábamos palabra alguna, muy rara vez nos mirábamos el uno al otro en el pasillo saliendo de clase —o tal vez no me había percatado de que me buscaba con la mirada—, mas era como si ése no fuera Clyde, como si fuera alguien que no conociera de absolutamente nada porque, aunque no supiera cómo era su personalidad, no me parecía el tipo de persona que le preguntaría si "estaba bien" a cualquier persona.

—¿Por qué no estaría bien? —protesté, sonando un poco mal educado por el tono agresivo en el que lo dije. No pretendía ser tan borde con él, en cualquier caso era él quien estaba siendo amable de algún modo, a pesar de que el hecho de que nunca antes me hubiera dicho algo parecido me hacía desconfiar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—¿Porque has estado mirando el techo como si tuviera algo interesante desde que llegué...? —preguntó dubitativo, sonriendo poco después porque, al parecer, no había advertido que lo había estado haciendo por un buen rato— Y eso fue hace como diez minutos, así que no creo que sea muy normal que alguien lo haga por más de unos segundos —respondió alejándose de mi asiento y viendo de reojo a su izquierda para intentar disimular una sonrisa socarrona. Todavía no procesaba completamente todo lo que había declarado, por lo que volteé sin disimulo alguno a donde apuntaba su mirada y me retracté de haberlo hecho automáticamente.

Unos ojos fríos, hostiles y desafiantes se encontraron con los míos, y segundos después de ver a quién pertenecían me sorprendí y a la vez dejé de mirarlos como si quemara hacerlo. Me sorprendió que me estuvieran mirando de vuelta, pero la minúscula felicidad que sentí al pensar que había sido porque no me odiara tanto y pudiera mantener contacto visual por lo menos se esfumó cuando, frunciendo el ceño y con una mueca de molestia se quejó:

—Clyde, ¿qué haces? —dijo, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras con una tranquilidad falsa y, estaba más que seguro, una ira creciente que sabía ocultar muy bien, demasiado para mi gusto.

El castaño sólo lo miró sorprendido, al parecer, y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, tal vez forzada, para hacerlo enfadar más, para darme una buena impresión o de manera genuina, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron los movimientos excesivos de no saber de qué hablaba, como ladear la cabeza y pestañear que hizo al contestar.

—¿Qué? —dijo desubicado— ¿Cómo que «qué hago», Craig? —preguntó, y sin saber qué estaba pasando, miré a ambos y por fin me di cuenta de lo que Clyde había estado haciendo desde el comienzo: estaba provocando a Craig, y ahora podía discernirlo por la sonrisa astuta y pícara que intentaba hacer desaparecer, fallando mientras continuaba con esa pose de exageración con su mano sobre su pecho, y mirando a Craig como si él fuera la persona más inocente y lo estuvieran inculpando.

Enseguida capté el punto de todo eso, que yo sólo era el objeto que irritaba a Craig con su sola presencia, el objeto perfecto para que Clyde hiciera el cometido de desafiarlo por la razón que fuera o por ser simplemente un capricho suyo. Quería golpearme, llamarme idiota y muchos insultos más por haber creído que en verdad Clyde me había hablado y sonreído de esa manera, cálida, jovial y genuina, como había pensado, resultando ser lo más alejado de la realidad.

—Clyde —dijo de manera amenazante el azabache, entornando los ojos y observándome como si no tuviera nada que ver en esa situación—, basta —exclamó, apretando los puños que llevaba ya rato preparando para golpear a Clyde en cuanto apareciera la oportunidad.

—¿Basta a qué? ¡Si sólo estoy saludando a nuestro querido amigo Stan! —respondió Clyde sonriendo, y mirándome con diversión mientras yo esperaba a que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas y no tuviera que ver a alguno de esos dos por el resto de la semana; del mes si era posible.

—Hijo de la gran... —gruñó Craig sin poder terminar, siendo interrumpido por la risa estruendosa del castaño— ¡Relaja la raja, Craig! —masculló Clyde al momento en que se acercaba al mencionado y una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que éste se levantara de su asiento para "relajar la raja"— ¡Nos vemos luego, Stan! —finalizó Clyde y fue a donde lo esperaba un Craig no muy feliz de verlo hablando conmigo para poner un brazo alrededor de él como si nada.

Verlos discutiendo, cómo por poco Craig no golpeaba a Clyde y le dedicaba una mirada asesina que podría matar desde su asiento, ya habiéndose calmado un poco mientras él estaba divirtiéndose con sus caras y expresiones, todo por sólo haberme dicho algunas palabras parecía algo ajeno, como si nunca hubiera formado parte de aquel acto y sólo hubiera sido un espectador. Darme cuenta de eso me hacía recordar el desconsuelo que sentía al recordar que la relación que habíamos estado teniendo Kyle y yo por los últimos años podría destrozarse, tan fácilmente como cortar un hilo, insignificante y delgado como pensaba que era en lo que se convertiría con el paso del tiempo. Temía que eso pasara, que todas las veces que Kyle y yo habíamos terminado en el suelo muriendo de risa, todas las veces en las que nos habíamos desahogado el uno con el otro, en las que formábamos parte de un plan para destruir el mundo y no teníamos ni idea de cómo habíamos llegado ahí, tenía miedo de que terminara olvidando todos los momentos que habíamos compartido. Miedo de que no hubiera valido la pena pasar por todo eso, llorar hasta el cansancio o reír hasta la mañana siguiente. No podría soportarlo, y ahora que no podría hablarlo con él porque estaría ocupado me atormentaba a un punto donde era imposible pensar otra cosa.

El desasosiego no se hizo esperar, y mientras tanto el desagradable silencio que habitaba en mi cabeza abría paso a un murmullo de pesimismo, parecida a la realidad con mucha más tristeza y desesperanza. No había nadie, nadie a quien hablar o compartir mis pensamientos negativos, nadie, en ese momento y lugar, por lo que sólo podía esperar. Esperar a que las lágrimas saltaran, el insoportable nudo en la garganta apareciera y el profundo dolor en el pecho emergiera como cada vez que pensaba demasiado.

Ardía. El dolor me azotaba cada vez que veía cómo Clyde y Craig se divertían a unas mesas de distancia, el recuerdo de Kyle y yo que pronto comenzaría a desmoronarse, la falta de compañía que en realidad no existía pero era convertida en soledad, algo muy diferente que variaba en su significado original por sólo siete letras. No podía, era inevitable, y sin querer mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, volverse frágiles y quebradizos como mi carácter. No tenía solución, sólo podría dejarlo ser derramado en algún otro lugar que no fuera el salón de clases; aunque el profesor no estuviera poniendo atención y todos estuvieran haciendo todo excepto el ejercicio, no podía hacerlo ahí, no delante de personas que conocía y tenían una idea de mí, no delante de alguien que me creía el chico popular que tenía todo.

Con toda la fuerza que pude, me mentalicé y me dirigí al escritorio del profesor, donde éste leía un libro cuyo título no tenía interés alguno en saber y, con todo el coraje que pude conseguir esbocé una pequeña sonrisa para preguntar con bastante incomodidad «¿Puedo ir al baño?», y después de recibir un leve asentimiento, salí de la habitación.

Corrí al baño, que debía estar vacío a esa hora porque todos deberían estar en clase, y me quité el gorro azul y rojo para verme en el espejo con claridad y secar mi rostro cuando hubiese terminado con todo eso. A pesar de que no quisiera verlo, sabía que estaba ahí. No quería aceptar su existencia, sin embargo cada vez se había más evidente en el día a día. Por más que quisiera ignorarlo o cubrir sus consecuencias con otras acciones, continuaba eludiendo su intento de felicidad y arruinaba los que podrían ser de los mejores días de su vida.

Gradualmente su realidad se desvaneció. Él mismo no se reconocía, no quería reconocer a la persona que era ahora aunque tuviera que vivir con ello por toda su vida. Parecía un fantasma real, algo que quería creer inexistente, pero tarde o temprano vería claramente, cómo su vida era monótona, con detalles mínimos, las mismas cosas de siempre con las que quisiera conformarse, si bien tan comunes y usadas que no podía disfrutarlas más. Estaba seguro de que sufriría por ello, lo hacía. Mirar al espejo a Stanley Marsh, esos ojos cansados y azules que eran mencionados en las inusuales citas que tenía con otra chica cuando terminaba con Wendy, esos labios secos y tristes intentando mostrar una vaga alegría, las pestañas largas y dóciles adornando sus ojos cansinos, su rostro tan conocido para sus amigos pero tan extraño y sinsentido para él, su cabello ónice y oscuro como la noche despeinado por las muchas veces que usaba su gorro y las pocas en las que se peinaba por la misma razón. 

Ver ese panorama en el espejo, vidrios, imágenes, todos los días, todas las semanas, meses, años, décadas, lo aturdía. No lo soportaba, le recordaba a todas las personas que había decepcionado, su insignificante persona, los momentos en donde lo habían abandonado, los más insoportables que pudo haber presenciado: cómo Kyle pronunciaba esas dolorosas palabras, «Es fastidioso estar cerca de ti», cómo Wendy rompía su corazón incontables veces, tantas que se había ido acostumbrando y parecía que sus sentimientos no pudieran estar más mancillados. Le gustaría creer que ahora pudieran ser inquebrantables, pero era imposible —lo sabía demasiado bien, siempre lo recordaba tarde, después de que sus funestas emociones le pertenecieran a alguien más—, el carácter débil y fácil de romper que poseía no ayudaba mucho a superar los recuerdos nítidos e insistentes que lo atormentaban cada vez que se veía reflejado en el espejo.

Ya había prometido, para su pesar, que no volvería a los antiguos vicios: reprobar las materias por el capricho de estar en cama todo el día, cada tarde tomar una botella de cerveza y gastar todo el dinero que tenía en licor, jugar cualquier videojuego toda la tarde hasta que sus ojos no pudieran estar abiertos para intentar ignorar las ganas de desaparecer, de morir para no estorbar o fracasar ayudando en la vida de alguien más. Sus hábitos favoritos, los que hacían que temporalmente vivir tuviera sentido, uno fantasioso e inexistente, pero hacía que al menos tuviera alguno. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Kyle: «No volverás a hacerlo, promételo» y cómo él asentía sin muchas ganas.

Había sido su sentencia de muerte, la tortura de todos los días; ya no podía estar ebrio hasta la madrugada y olvidar los peores momentos que había vivido ese día, no podía sentir una alegría intensa y efímera que sólo el alcohol le podía dar, dejar salir todas las lágrimas que había retenido hasta el día siguiente y sollozar sin que nadie lo escuchara. Ahora no podía hacerlo, tenía que abstenerse de. Se lo había prometido a Kyle, su mejor amigo, la persona que siempre debía apoyarlo, que casi todo el tiempo había estado ahí para él, y no podía defraudarlo. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que el estar ebrio no usurpara su mente, que pudiera soportar todo el dolor acumulado hasta ese instante, pero no podía evitarlo. Fiesta, alcohol, Clyde Donovan. Era una buena combinación, y no lo negaba.

Sólo podía conformarse con ver una vez más a sus amigos, tratar de disfrutar la compañía de personas especiales para él y que su alegría sea genuina, esperar a que algo fuera de lo normal sucediera y que la esperanza sobreviviera. Como quien dice: «La esperanza nunca muere»

No podía dejar que la tristeza triunfara, que ella fuera antes que sus amigos, pero se estaba apoderando de su voluntad, pensamientos, su todo. Y no podía hacer nada para librarse de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ㆆ_ㆆ) ごめんなさい
> 
> Sé que soy una mala persona por no actualizar, perdón. Mil veces. Désolé, sorry, pardon. El principal problema que tengo con esta plataforma es que no es la que uso siempre y olvido publicarlo aquí y aahhh
> 
> Si hay errores les agradecería si me dijeran dónde están u,,w,,u   
> ¿qué les pareció? :''OO
> 
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ ♥ ♥ ♥Los sigo amando por el simple hecho de seguir leyendo esto
> 
> ¿Y de cuántas palabras les gustarían los capítulos? Porque personalmente no me gustan muy cortos (menos de 2 mil palabras), los prefiero largos pero sé que aburren. Los suelo hacer de 4 mil palabras
> 
> Repito, no tengo perdón de Dios. De todos modos, estaba pensando en hacer otro Staig o Creek y tengo pendiente un Stenny ;^; Y un Clybe, otro Staig, etcetcyamátenme
> 
> por cierto, un amigo hizo un dibujo para esta historia (la vdd no tengo idea de si se verá la imagen pero hay que intentarlo)  
> 
> 
> Perdón por hacer las notas tan largas. Y gracias por los kudos xxx


	3. El sabor de la ansiedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se muestran los sentimientos más profundos de Tweek y Stan.  
> (?¿)

El agua corría desesperada, tanto en sus cristalinos ojos como en la llave del baño, ahogando el sonido de sus sollozos llenos de pesadumbre, quemando su garganta mientras lo carcomía desde dentro. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, y debía cargar con el peso de todos sus pecados y errores que parecían no dejarlo en paz. Quería vencerlo, aprender a superarlo y dejarlo atrás, pero era nefasto, lo que hacía, cómo se comportaba,  **cómo** _ **era**_. No podía evitarlo, no tenía la voluntad de llevarlo a cabo a pesar de que quisiera... y lloraba. Era poseído por ese sentimiento de impotencia, la necedad de querer salir adelante sabiendo de que era imposible. Quería lograrlo, enseñarle a todas las personas que no habían creído en él que lo había hecho, había salido adelante.

Pero no pasaría. Lo sabía perfectamente, y no podía soportarlo.

Sólo podía esperar a que, en algún momento, todo eso se terminara. No conocía cuándo, ni cómo, pero algún día lo haría. Algún día, o lo superaría, o la muerte se llevaría junto con él todo su dolor.

La puerta siendo abierta y unas pisadas serenas interrumpieron sus hórridos y miserables pensamientos. La sorpresa lo invadió de inmediato, pero ¿qué más daba ya? No importaba que una persona lo viera en ese estado, lamentable y vacío como él mismo, sólo quería ahogarse en ese torrente sanguinolento e infinito de decepción antes de ser despedazado lentamente por la culpa. Sentía ese atroz e impune sentimiento que lo desgarraba, lo trituraba internamente, y siempre era mejor si estaba solo. De esa manera podía soltar poco a poco el desperdicio que esa tristeza le provocaba a través de sus ojos en tanta cantidad y tiempo quisiera.

—¿Stan? —Esa voz, gutural, cansada y monótona volvía a estar ahí. Volvía a atormentarlo y hacerle pensar cuánto odiaba a la persona de donde provenía, exhumar los recuerdos que tenía de cómo le dedicaba una mirada llena de desdén puro e irascible y cómo le demostraba cuán malcriado era.

Algunos segundos pasaron sin sonido alguno, con su imprevisto acompañante mirando a Stan a través del espejo sin saber qué hacer y aún examinando el hecho de que quien creía el tipo más imbécil de la escuela estuviera en esa situación tan deplorable. El moreno ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, sólo estaba ahí, sobre el lavamanos, "admirando" la blancura de éste y respirando pesadamente. Probablemente ni se dignaría a levantar sus ojos y ver la expresión atónita y confusa de Craig. Probablemente lo echaría del baño porque no se suponía que viera esa patética escena.

Tal vez pensara que arruinaría su perfecto estereotipo de «el tipo que no llora».

—¿Estás... bien? —Un tono suave pero confundido, o más bien fuera de lugar salió a medias de su garganta. No tenía experiencia en las cosas sentimentales, no era la persona más adecuada para reconfortar a alguien, aún menos cuando esa persona había recibido su odio durante lapsos de tiempo intermitentes, a veces años, a veces días, a veces incluso sólo horas en una semana.

Tampoco tenía idea de qué se suponía debía hacer. Ver a Stan Marsh ahogado en llanto, sollozando en el baño cuando debería estar en clase, y él, Craig Tucker, la persona menos apropiada para la ocasión detrás de él. Parecía ironía, y el hecho de que las insufribles lágrimas continuaran, siendo el único sonido en la habitación, hacía que su sentido común temblara con incertidumbre.

Sólo pudo pronunciar esas dos palabras, esperando alguna reacción que le permitiera salir del baño sin remordimientos ni preocupaciones ya que en realidad sólo había querido descansar un poco de toda la tontería que estaba pasando en el salón y fumar un poco para relajarse, pero al parecer había salido peor. Mucho peor, y no sólo por ser Stan, sino él sintiendo una de las emociones más difíciles de controlar: la tristeza.

Maldijo su suerte y con cuidado se acercó al trémulo cuerpo de Stan. La duda se apoderó de él, pocas veces había lidiado con una persona bañada en depresión y ansiedad —Tweek—, y había necesitado la ayuda de un experto, o al menos alguien que no fuera tan antipático y frío y conociera más tipos de emociones además de la ira o alegría —Clyde dentro de su círulo de amigos, en todo caso, porque era el más acertado en esos temas—. No tenía el tipo de habilidades para reconfortar a alguien, y en general para decir algo sin parecer inhóspito.

Con su mejor esfuerzo en controlar sus acciones, palabras y gestos para no dar una mala idea de por qué hacía eso, —porque en realidad ni él mismo sabía— , sólo tenía esa sensación extraña que oprimía su pecho al ver la silueta encorvada de Stan... era difícil identificarlo, pero concluyó que no era ni más ni menos que lástima. Era ácida, le daba una inquietud parecida a la del nerviosismo, pero de alguna forma más dulce. Le hacía querer obedecer a dicha sensación y hacer algo por aquella alma en desgracia.

Avanzó dos pasos y posó una mano en el hombro de Stan. Que reaccionara de manera violenta para proteger su tan famoso ego no sería una sorpresa, mas sólo permaneció en la misma posición, desconcertado. No tenía la intención de decirle todo un discurso sobre por qué sí valía la pena estar en el planeta Tierra, ni todas las razones de por qué no era buena idea ir a llorar al baño de la escuela. Únicamente hizo la más mínima e insignificante acción que se podría hacer en esos casos como un gesto de amabilidad y empatía.

Podía ser un completo gilipollas, pringado, cabrón, idiota, hijo de puta, pendejo, mamón, malnacido; pero no un insensible. Al menos no totalmente.

Por otra parte, Stan se había cohibido completamente. No estaba en condiciones para tener el tacto de una persona desconocida como apoyo, y más de un pensamiento a la defensiva surgió dentro de sus inseguridades. ¿Lo estaba haciendo para obtener algún beneficio? ¿Para parecer preocupado por él y después burlarse de cuán débil era? Ambas razones eran probables. Estaba seguro. No veía posible que alguien como Craig hiciera eso por puro altruismo y buena fe.

Si existía alguna otra razón, no quería conocerla. No estaba dispuesto a creerla, y aunque quisiera, no podría. Temblaba con impotencia, sin ser capaz de escupirle en la cara que no se tragaría todas las palabras bonitas que diría, no esta vez. No quería caer una vez más en la calidez que algunas simples oraciones hechas únicamente para dar una buena impresión y pretender preocupación le propiciaban. No tenía la intención de sentirse importante,  _querido_ , por esa ridícula mentira. No para romperse a pedazos después.

Pensar en todas las veces que había rechazado la ayuda de las personas para evitar sentirse idiota le hacía odiarse porque era agresivo y cínico sin querer, y la primera vez que se lo habían mencionado dolió, pero a la vez el temor a ser crédulo y sentirse confortado por la gentil amabilidad que mostraban por defecto las personas era terriblemente amenazante. 

Eran pensamientos contrarios, se enredaban, peleaban entre sí, se contraponían y hacían estragos su voluntad. Ambos lados lo convencían, y trataban con todas sus fuerzas de poseer su mente para que su única regla fuera esa. Sólo pudo recordar algo que le había dicho Kyle alguna vez: «La suma de todas las fuerzas es igual a cero». 

Tan patético, tan lamentable. Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar en un momento tan trivial, pero a la vez importante. Un momento donde se encontraba totalmente indefenso, mostrando su yo real a la persona que menos esperaba.

Y se rompió. Rápido y sutilmente.

El recuerdo de las palabras hilarantes en su momento de Kyle, la ironía que parecía querer mostrarle el destino, todo lo que quería reparar frente a él, y sabía que aunque lo intentara no lo lograría. Sólo porque así eran las cosas. Porque no estaba en su poder.

Dejó de luchar, y permitió con cansancio que los hilos invisibles de su dolor actuaran por él. Algo que no podía ver, pero estaba ahí, que nunca desaparecía, y era la mayor fuente de sus problemas.

Las lágrimas ya no eran lágrimas, eran estalagmitas de un dolor que había sido oculto mucho tiempo, buscando sólo un poco de apoyo, una verdad que se negaba a ver por ser tan contraproducente, y se derretían al momento en que salían de sus orbes, tan delicadamente como cuando una flor abre sus pétalos.

Inhaló con fuerza, pero sabía que ya era tarde. Quería,  _necesitaba_ , tocarlo, tener la prueba de que en verdad ese instante estaba pasando, de que él se preocupaba por él. Sus rodillas flaquearon, su fuerza se desvaneció, y volteó su rostro para abrazar como si fuera el fin del mundo al muchacho que se limitaba a mirar con expectación.

 

* * *

 

No paraba de pensar en el pasado, y ese era el problema. Su psicólogo le había mencionado alguna vez que una de las reglas principales para evitar la tristeza o baja autoestima era no compararse con otras personas y no pensar demasiado en los errores que ya estaban hechos. Era imposible no hacerlo, por lo que no se molestó en ser perseverante y hacer caso a sus consejos por más de unos días.

Lo había intentado cuando le dio esa sesión, convencido por la explicación que éste le había dado sobre los pensamientos ligados a las acciones y toda una mierda. Se había sentido incluso... feliz. Fue extraño, como si lo que causaba todas las desgracias de su vida fuera ajeno a él y le aliviaba en gran medida, simplemente porque no era su culpa. Había sido efímero pero genuino, algo que no pasaba todos los días, aunque terminó como todas las cosas que se proponía hacer: fracaso. Incompleto, dejado a medias por la mera y sola razón de que no se creía apto para lograrlo. No después de todo lo que había causado y cómo sus propias mentiras lo sumergían en un círculo vicioso de miedo, decepción y mediocridad.

Cuando lo peor pasó parecía como si su mundo se estuviera desplomando lentamente, pedazo a pedazo, como si todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento no fuera más que una ilusión. Una muy vívida y demasiado buena para ser verdad, tanto que él se la había creído. Aún seguía volviendo a poner todas las piezas del mundo real en su lugar, pero al menos no estaba tan mal como cuando Craig lo rechazó.

Había sido el fin de todos los lindos sueños que siempre había deseado, uno demasiado crudo e inclemente en comparación a esas bonitas mentiras que lo habían consumido hasta el punto de causarle un daño irreparable. Era inevitable, se dijo en su momento, todo debía mostrar su lado verdadero. 

Sin embargo, para él fue difícil lidiar con la realidad. Las ilusiones podían llegar a ser tan perfectas, listas para terminar en el final feliz esperado y justo como lo había imaginado. Eso hasta que un duro golpe a la situación funesta en la que estaba, llamada vida real, lo sacaba del trance. 

No había sido de la mejor manera, pero el destino no era condescendiente. Totalmente imparcial y regio, dejaba las cosas fluir a su ritmo a pesar de las horribles consecuencias que pudiera acarrear. A pesar de las incómodas situaciones que haría a las personas lidiar; a pesar de las austeras consecuencias que estaban por suceder.

Pero pasaron. No importó cuanto quisiera cambiar las cosas y evitarlas, cuánta voluntad haya implicado querer enmendar los errores. Pasó lo peor.

El fastidioso e irracional hecho de que el rubio sintiera un fuerte lazo emocional creado por el largo tiempo que había pretendido  _creer_  esa mentira había finalmente dado sus frutos. Con sabor amargo y una hiel que quemaba la garganta, murmuró con una presión abrumadora la verdad: Craig le gustaba.

La expresión de su amigo fue de sorpresa genuina, no obstante, no quitaba la pena y congoja en su mirada. 

La introducción fue la misma de siempre, dos palabras junto al vocativo, pronunciado en voz baja, aún con un atisbo de sorpresa y aflicción por lo que iría a continuación.

 _«Lo siento,_ _Tweek»_

El rostro del mencionado formó lo que terminaría en una mueca de sufrimiento. Sus cejas ocre en expresión de tormento, ojos acuosos por la angustiosa oración que oiría en algunos segundos, su boca intentando no soltar ninguna palabra que reflejara el agobio que le producía esa mirada lastimosa atenta sobre su semblante.

 _«No puedo_ _corresponderte_ _, pero eres mi mejor amigo, y me gustaría que siguiéramos_ _así_ _»_

Algo fue cortado cuando pronunció esas palabras, tal vez simplemente fue su imaginación, tal vez fue la confianza total que le había tenido al azabache durante todos esos años, tal vez... fueron sólo todos los sentimientos que fueron parados en seco. 

Recordarlo le producía una sensación de pavor, melancolía y sobre todo disgusto. Disgusto de sí mismo, acompañado de un tipo de angustia que le invadía involuntariamente por no poder arreglar las cosas, no poder aceptar lo que había pasado.

Pero en ese momento ya había pasado. Ya no importaba, se decía, era algo trivial. No se hizo, no existe. Punto. No debía dar más vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, le afectaba más allá de su entendimiento. Le corroía, lenta y paulatinamente. Estaba en los bordes lejanos de su mente, pasando inadvertidos pero perjudicando sus acciones.

Por ahora todo estaba perfecto, todo en su lugar, siguiendo su ritmo normal con los detalles insignificantes de siempre. Estaba en la clase de Química, y no había nada por lo que alarmarse, la confianza y seguridad debían estar garantizados. Sus ojos parecidos al color canela escrutaban con fervor la habitación en busca algo que ni él mismo conocía, algo inusual y ominoso, pero no había nada, nada  _real_ , suponía, además de las fórmulas anotadas en la pizarra que le ponían de los nervios, no por el hecho de estar ahí, sino por no ser capaz entenderlas. 

Inútil, incompetente, se decía mientras recordaba las demás materias en las que su máxima calificación era seis, donde el profesor siempre tenía que explicarle de nuevo lo que acababa de decir hace unos segundos, donde, pensaba, todos lo miraban con repudio y asco, decepcionados y a la vez impasibles ante eso porque seguramente no esperaban algo más de él.

No podía evitarlo, ellos no podían evitarlo, no había nada que hacer. Y tenía que conformarse con eso, no podía cambiar, aunque fuera la peor sensación que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida y lo odiara con extraordinaria vehemencia. Se negaba, y de manera automática colapsaban sus sentidos. Todo se volvía abrumador, amenazante, nocivo, demasiado lejano como para identificarlo y saber qué estaba pasando.

**_¿Qué estaba pasando?_ **

Amargo, doloroso, irracional, una emoción intensa,  _in_ _crescendo_  que no paraba. Lo sofocaba, hacía que perdiera el sentido de la realidad y no podía revertirlo. Tensión y ansiedad, trataba mantenerlos a raya, dominar esos imponentes sentimientos, pero parecía imposible. Eran convertidos en algo peor, algo que afectaba su rutina diaria y se apropiaba de sus decisiones, acciones, incluso amigos porque envolvía en una espesa capa de miedo sus entrañas, lo poseía por completo y no había cura. Le costaba la vida misma.

Su respiración se aceleró, su vista fue nublada por la intensidad de su percepción del peligro y la taquicardia no se hizo esperar. Dolía, algo dentro de él le imploraba que cesara el escozor, los tics y movimientos inconscientes que llevaba a cabo en un intento de liberar esa presión, cesar toda la tortura que conllevaba tener esa enfermedad, la enfermedad de nunca poder realizar normalmente las acciones que quería, no poder dar su opinión sin temor a que toda la atención se centrara en él, temor de no poder percibir los errores tal y como eran, sin darles demasiada importancia.

**_¡Ayuda, por favor!_ **

Como si el oxígeno disminuyera al segundo, como si estuviera en el fondo de algún lugar donde era tal la profundidad que no existía algo más que un ambiente pesado y una fuerza imponente que oprimía sus pulmones. Su pecho y hombros de contraían con frenesí. ¡No podía pararlo! Era demasiada presión, ¡demasiado qué soportar! 

Él no daba para más, no podían exigirle más que eso. Era su límite, y quizás era vil y burdo, pero era lo que había. ¡No estaba en su poder cambiarlo! ¡No, por más que lo deseara!

_—¿Tweek?_

Suspira, inhalando con fuerza, tratando de mantener la compostura. Ya la había perdido, y cuando se da cuenta decide buscar con ahínco en su lugar la cordura. No puede desmoronarse de esa manera, no, ya lo ha hecho demasiadas veces, más de las que quisiera admitir.

—¡Tweek! —Un tono preocupado salió de la garganta de su compañero de laboratorio, un rubio particularmente amable y cordial, con una voz y carácter dulce. No estaba seguro de que la atención de Tweek estuviera en sus palabras, pues eran más que visibles las contracciones que sufrían los hombros de su amigo y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer para pararlo.

—Tweek, e-escúchame —dijo inseguro Butters, tomando con cuidado los hombros del mencionado y usando su tono de voz más suave y gentil—. Respira, inhala profundo y piensa en otra cosa —Su mirada inquieta se posó sobre las tenues lágrimas de Tweek, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. No era un experto sobre los ataques de ansiedad, ni mucho menos, y apenas unas dos veces en toda su vida había lidiado con alguien que sufriera algo parecido a eso.

—Por favor; Tweek... —murmuró con un deje de súplica Leo, con los nervios de punta al ver los notables espasmos que sufría. Una ola de pena arrasó con su cuerpo; conocía a Tweek desde hacía más de seis años y sin embargo no podía ayudarlo en esa ocasión. Se sentía inservible, nunca se había preocupado en saber cómo tranquilizar a alguien en ese estado.

Sin tener muchas opciones, tomó su mano con precaución pero a la vez espontaneidad. No sabía muy bien las palabras adecuadas para hacer sentir mejor a alguien que lloraba intensamente en su interior, y ahora por fuera, por lo que lo único útil que se le ocurrió fue sujetar con firmeza sus blanquecinas manos. En su caso, que le tomaran las manos de esa forma le daba al menos un poco de seguridad y le recordaba a la calidez de estar acompañado por alguien que quieres.

Intentó mostrar sutilmente su pequeño pero auténtico apoyo, haciendo una ligera presión en el dorso de su puño—. Siento no poder ayudarte, pero, creo que podrías sonreír —dijo con especial atención a el rostro de Tweek, ahora con una ligera sombra de rojo alrededor de sus ojos y sus ojeras más marcadas. El hecho de que estuviera tratando de hacer sonreír a alguien le recordó a cuando Kenny intentaba animarle cuando él se sentía mal.

Sonrió con calidez. Kenny siempre era jovial en situaciones difíciles, y eso es algo que en verdad apreciaba de su personalidad. Hacía cualquier cosa para ver a sus amigos felices, y esta vez era su hora de intentarlo—. Se supone que cuando sonríes, tu cerebro piensa que estás feliz, y es algo parecido a engañarlo —El aroma de Kenny cuando estaba en sus brazos vino como un fugaz recuerdo, y eso le hizo sonreír aún más. La suavidad de sus movimientos cuando estaba cerca de él hizo que un diminuto sentimiento de cariño creciera en su pecho.

Era agradable imaginar que podría hacer feliz a alguien, y le hacía preguntarse si quizás eso pudiera ser la única cosa que valiera la pena en su día, así como hacía Kenny. En su opinión él era la persona más optimista y simpática que conociera.

—No es difícil, sólo tienes que pensar en algo que te guste, que te haga feliz —Alejó su mano de la de Tweek y la dirigió a su cara para ponerla sobre su mejilla, como un gesto para remarcar su sonrisa—. Puede ser un objeto, un recuerdo, una persona. Yo normalmente pienso en alguien, pero cualquier cosa sirve —dijo vagamente perdido en sus recuerdos y sin querer usando un tono de voz ensoñado.

Tweek simplemente inhaló con fuerza, aún más fuerza, distraído por las palabras de su compañero, y pensó en el frío aire que entraba por sus pulmones. Le recordaba a la sensación de cuando llovía y el aire estaba cargado de humedad, perfecto para preguntarse por qué hacía todo eso, estancarse en la oscuridad nauseabunda de su inseguridad y pensar mal de sí mismo. Lo hacía sin querer, por reflejo. Estaba tan acostumbrado y se odiaba por eso.

Recordó con nostalgia cuando no tenía la sensación de miedo inmenso que le acompañaba todos los días. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que estar vivo significaba disfrutar lo que vivía? Siempre pasaba por alto las veces en las que estaba tan feliz que le dolía la cara de reír, o cuando no paraba de retorcerse por las carcajadas que soltaba. El pesimismo robaba su atención, cubría sus ojos con el toque suave de la tristeza a la que estaba habituado.

Debía recordar. Todas las veces en que las acogedoras caricias de Craig le habían hecho sentir a salvo, cuando Clyde y Token lo visitaban en la cafetería para hacerle el trabajo menos pesado, cuando le ayudaban a mejorar en sus calificaciones y seguían con él a pesar de la paranoia y su personalidad débil y asustadiza.

No debía echar a perder eso por un hueco en su corazón. No cuando ellos eran los que lo habían confortado desde el principio y le habían dado la mínima confianza que carecía.

Olvidar era una opción, pero sabía que lo mejor era mirar con detenimiento cada detalle y aceptar que había sido un accidente o estaba fuera de su poder cambiarlo. Era muy difícil, pero al parecer lo entendía. En el fondo siempre había sabido, mas la constante necesidad de culparse y esperar los dedos acusatorios de las personas a su alrededor lo habían cegado. Por una vez creyó que pensar de esa forma era lindo y agradable.

—Lo- Lo siento —farfulló Tweek, la pena carcomiendo las puntas de sus dedos con un hormigueo incesante. Exhaló lentamente, oyendo en su mente las palabras de Butters de nuevo. Algo que le hacía feliz eran sus amigos, su humor, los momentos que pasaba con ellos, cuando al fin salía de clases y se encontraba con ellos en la salida para ir al café y pasar el rato.

Alzó la mirada, aún con timidez y pena porque él hubiera presenciado su crisis nerviosa y dijo en casi un susurro—: Gra-cias —Un pequeño resuello salió de su boca en medio de la palabra al procesar lo que estaba haciendo. No conocía mucho a Butters, eran más como buenos conocidos, no amigos, y sin embargo le estaba ayudando a no desbaratarse en media clase.

Parecía una ilusión. Otra de tantas, ¿esto era real? ¿No era su imaginación? Como cuando se imaginaba todo lo lindo que podría pasarle, pero sólo existía en su mente.

—En serio, gracias por todo —dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento, tomando de manera tímida pero ágil la mano de Butters otra vez. Éste abrió sus ojos con asombro al percibir su tacto apresurado y miró de nuevo sus ojos verde olivo parecido al café. Al parecer nunca se percató lo profundo y sombríos que podían llegar a ser... y tampoco había visto una de sus sonrisas. 

—No es nada —respondió satisfecho, con una sensación de sosiego esfumando cada preocupación restante de su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: Ask Yourself-Foster The People
> 
> ɴᴏᴛᴀ:  
> pesadumbre: motivo o causa del pesar, desazón o sentimiento en acciones o palabras.  
> nefasto: desgraciada o detestable.  
> condescendiente: dispuesto a condescender acomodarse por bondad al gusto y voluntad de alguien.  
> impune: que queda sin castigo.  
> hórrido: que causa horror.  
> exhumar: 1. desenterrar un cadáver o restos muertos. 2. sacar a la luz lo olvidado.  
> irascible: propenso a la ira.  
> trémulo: 1. que tiembla 2. dicho de una cosa: que tiene un movimiento o agitación semejante a un temblor; como la luz de una una vela.  
> efímero: 1. de corta duración.  
> austero: 1. severo, rigurosamente ajustado a las normas de la moral. 2. agrio, astringente y áspero al gusto.  
> in crescendo: (latinismo) con aumento gradual.  
> resuello: aliento o respiración, especialmente violenta.  
> farfullar: hablar muy deprisa y atropelladamente.  
> .  
> .
> 
> Pues, no sé, como que muero. Fin. Soy un desastrEE AyUDa
> 
> que termine algo es realmente un milagro. btw pls necesito críticas para mejorar, muero si no tengo una rly  
> Creo que la última parte quedó feo ay, me parece Out Of Character, muy seca... tengo que introducir a los personajes más agh
> 
> ah, y, perdón por el creek. Es canon y todo, además de que vinieron por el staig, pero me gusta el drama y es para el desarrollo de la historia 
> 
> o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮(｡>口<｡)╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡ ˢᵒʳʳʸ!


End file.
